Kimishidai Ressha (song)
Description Kimishidai Ressha (キミシダイ列車; means A Train Dependent on You) is the eleventh track and last track of Zankyo Reference album. The lyrics of this song is written in mixed Japanese and English. This song contains the "Tateyama" hidden track. Lyrics 'Romaji' Let's go !! Can't take a time what are you waiting for ? Daijina koto wasure tenai kai ? Nani ka no sei ni shite nigete wa inai kai ? Bokura ga sou kanji reru Yorokobi ya kanashimi wa hibi ikiru tame no Spice Yes, try to try, keep moving on Sou demo shinakya Can't see the light Moto mo ko mo nakunatte hontouni tada itai me miru dake (Itai me miru dake) Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back torimodosu no sa Kako no jibun ga ima boku no dodai to naru Woowoowoo So genjitsu touhi wo kurikaesu It's a wasting time for you blaming yourself Are you ready now ? We are ready now for tonight Aoow Can't give it up You're the only one Kimi ga yuiitsu shinji reru koto !! Nani ka no gisei wo mo oshimazu ni dekiru koto !! Yes, try to try, keep moving on Sou demo shinakya Can't see the light Moto mo ko mo nakunatte hontouni tada itai me miru dake (Itai me miru dake) Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back torimodosu no sa Kako no jibun ga ima boku no dodai to naru Woowoowoo So genjitsu touhi wo kurikaesu It's a wasting time for you blaming yourself Are you ready now ? We are ready now for tonight Don't you take your time to blame yourself ? Times you're taking back are times I'm taking back I can do anything 24 hours a day Are you ready now ? We've got nothing to be taken ! Konrinzai boku wa iwa senukara (Kako gakouda ! Dakara mirai mokousa !!) Moukudaran koredakara iyani naru (Mouiiya konomama shin datte) ... Tte omou hodo Baka ni iki terukara Hora kiduke ba mata kyou mo utatte ru !! Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back torimodosu no sa Kako no jibun ga ima boku no dodai to naru Woowoowoo So genjitsu touhi wo kurikaesu It's a wasting time for you blaming yourself Are you ready now ? We are ready now for tonight Are you ready now ? We are ready now for tonight Are you ready now ? We are ready now for tonight ! 'Kanji' Can't take a time What are you waiting for? 大事なコト忘れてないかい? 何かのせいにして逃げてはいないかい? 僕らがそう感じれる 喜びや悲しみは日々生きるためのスパイス Yes, try to try, keep moving on そうでもしなきゃ　can't see the light 元も子もなくなって本当にただ痛い目見るだけ Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back　取り戻すのさ 過去の自分が今僕の土台となる　wow So　現実逃避を繰り返す It‘s a wasting time for your blaming yourself Are you ready now? We are ready now for tonight Can't give it up You're the only one 君が唯一信じれる事!! 何かの犠牲をも惜しまずにできること!! Yes, try to try, keep moving on そうでもしなきゃ　can't see the light 元も子もなくなって本当にただ痛い目見るだけ Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back　取り戻すのさ 過去の自分が今僕の土台となる　wow So　現実逃避を繰り返す It's a wasting time for your blaming yourself Are you ready now? We are ready now for tonight Don't you take your times to blame yourself? Times you're taking back are times I'm taking back I can do anything 24 hours a day Are you ready now? We've got nothing to be taken! こんりんざい僕は言わせぬから 「過去がこうだ!だから未来もこうさ!!」 もうくだらん　これだから嫌になる 「もういいや　このまま死んだって」…って思うほど バカに生きてるから ホラ気付けば　また今日も歌ってる!! Just hold on tight, It can be all right We take it back　取り戻すのさ 過去の自分が今僕の土台となる　wow So　現実逃避を繰り返す It's a wasting time for your blaming yourself Are you ready now? We are ready now for tonight Category:Songs